Journey to Hyrule
Plot mario and luigi are in the forest looking for new friends.mario says all we found is some beer cans some drugs and that one naked. luigi says that guys seem pretty nice. this little guy throw a rock at him. luigi chases him but trip over a log and the little guy got his hat and the little guy jumps to the portal. mario and luigi goes after him in the portal. they end up in hyrule they saw a guy with a balloon on his back. luigi throws a rock at him. tingle tells them there in hyrule. mario tells that little guy took luigi's hat that little guy named makar. tingle tells them how to get home they have to get rupees they went to the lost woods. and then link jumps and attack them. mario says luigi look out it's peter pan.mario says who the heck are you. link puts luigi hat on his head and throw it at the tree with a arrow. mario and link fight and link spinning around hitting mario. link throw a fire ball at mario. mario becomes fire flower mario. mario says you mess up the wrong guy you know who i am i'm-a mario woohoo. link attacks mario and they fight link push mario to a tree mario shoots a fireball at him. link hits mario at a tree 3 times. mario push link and bash into there self link uses his shoot to a human hand and run away. mario is angry and says THAT IT YOU CAN TAKE LUIGI'S HAT YOU STARTED BEATING ME UP BUT WHEN SOMEONE TOUCHED MY HAND THAT WHAT YOU GET PUSHING OFF. and mario and link shoots fireballs. and luigi's hat fall down luigi runs to mario and collect rupees and they find the balloon man link got up and chases mario and luigi. tingle was flying in the air when he saw a rock is flying at him and he say a s-word. tingle tells them to stop doing that luigi tells is these what he's looking for. tingle says that is nicely and he say his name and tingle lift them up in the air and to the portal. link jumps on tingle's balloon and into the portal. tingle tells him he can't leave hyrule. mario and luigi are at home luigi says how did tingle know are address mario says i don't know like maps or something. mickey was talking to risk when he saw mario and luigi and he throw risk away. luigi tell mickey that he and mario went to a weird place. mickey tells them what do they mean. mario tells him they went to a place. luigi tells mickey that mario got into a fight with robin and there is this guy with a balloon comin out of his butt. mickey tells them they didn't go to a other world. luigi tells what a matter about going to other worlds. mickey tells that they don't belong there they shouldn't have mess things up. mario tells him how could they mess things up. link bang the door and found mario and luigi. mickey told them and leaves. meanwhile back in hyrule ganondolf is happy that link left hyrule and tells link that he is a fool indeed and he evil laugh and the screen fades black outs. by gray becker 109 windy oaks ct lenoir and granite falls. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Link *Mickey *Tingle (Debut) *Risk *Makar (Debut) *Ganondorf (Debut) (Antagonist) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4